


There Is No Me Without You

by CoyoteGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, This one is a little bit rough, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteGhost/pseuds/CoyoteGhost
Summary: Jesse was afraid of heights, so why was it, then, that he sat so carelessly on the roof?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	There Is No Me Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm, this was angsty XD I mean, it’s not as bad as it could be, right?
> 
> Also, I’m still working on On Va Voir, but I’ve been going through the prompts I have leftover from since I last wrote, which is why I’ve pumped out two shorter fics in the span of probably three or four days.
> 
> Title of the work and its inspiration come from “Achilles Come Down” by GANGOFYOUTHS! I highly suggest you check out the song because I’ve been listening to it on repeat XD

Jesse was afraid of heights.

Gabriel knew it, Blackwatch knew it, _everybody_ knew it. It was hard not to when more than one mission had been jeopardized by personal cowardice. Too many times had Jesse been pushed out of a dropship from his refusal to jump. He was a wayward, insufferable child with an unsurprisingly overdeveloped sense of self-preservation, even to the point of vice. Why was it, then, that he sat so carelessly on the roof?

From Gabriel’s spot on the ground, he could see Jesse clearly, and even if he couldn’t, who else would outright ignore being in an off-limits area so openly? Jesse’s bare feet hung off of the very edge, kicking occasionally like a child on a swing. He was most likely on his back from how they were angled. Stargazing, probably.

Gabriel felt his weariness run straight to his core by the time he reached the top of the roof, and his theory was confirmed. Jesse lay prone on his back, eyes up, never looking away. How typical. For someone so afraid of heights, the kid spent an awful lot of time with his head in the clouds.

Gabriel didn’t bother to be quiet as he made his way over to Jesse, and in turn, Jesse didn’t bother to act surprised. In fact, he seemed somewhat unaware of the world around him. Even when Gabriel nudged him with the toe of his boot, the glance Jesse cast his way was decidedly blank; but, ever prone to change, Jesse bore his teeth and pushed himself to sit. His legs were swift to pull themselves off of the ledge.

“Restricted area,” Gabriel said, silencing the venomous words that had just begun to form on Jesse’s lips. He hitched a thumb back at the stairwell. “Get down and keep your mouth shut, or this goes on your record.”

Though Jesse shot him a glare harsher than Gabriel would ever allow any other agent to do, the kid slowly made his way off of the roof. The only thing left was an annoyingly large pile of cigarette filters and ash.

———

Jesse was once again where he blatantly wasn’t supposed to be.

Gabriel felt an encroaching headache at the sight of one socked foot hanging off the edge, the toe of the other barely peaking over, with Jesse’s hunched figure remaining mostly hidden by the shadows of the ever-approaching night. Still, Gabriel could see him well enough to know that he was there.

He was disgustingly disobedient, Jesse was.

The kid still wasn’t used to Blackwatch’s collar and chain. Honestly, Gabriel doubted that he ever would be. Jesse pulled and snapped and bit at the hand that fed him, never once stopping even when threatened with punishment. Gabriel, however, was a patient man when it came to the things he wanted. Every ill-bred bite was turned into a lesson; sometimes they were kind, but mostly they were far from pleasant.

Though he would never kiss the rod, Jesse learned to take his punishments well enough. He was also constantly testing just how far he could push Gabriel before receiving those punishments. Jesse had more leeway than most in those types of situations; he was given more chances than his peers, which he knew very well, and while he had started to take the hint on when Gabriel’s kindness was running out, tonight didn’t seem like one of those times.

Jesse was seemingly unfazed when Gabriel gave him a harsh, reprimanding blow with his boot, too soft to be a kick but much too hard to be a nudge. This was a limit that was getting pushed much too far.

“I thought I told you to get off this fucking roof,” Gabriel scolded, snatching Jesse up by the scruff of his neck with a little more force than necessary.

It seemed to take Jesse a moment to shake himself out of whatever stupor he had been in. Still, it didn’t take long for him to start retaliating, or at least trying to. He twisted and writhed in Gabriel’s grasp, desperately reaching to where his skin was pulled taut, and while he didn’t scream or curse (yet), his gnashed his teeth at Gabriel’s hand when it came up to gather Jesse’s wrists in restraint.

In the end, Gabriel ended up dragging him off of the roof.

———

Gabriel found that the only time Jesse would lay down and roll over was when he was properly wrecked and ruined.

It was hard to believe that the kid keening beneath him was the same bratty delinquent that spat at Gabriel’s feet when he was feeling particularly cross. In the safety of darkness, he bore his delicate throat like he craved for it to be torn open, and this wasn’t the first time that Gabriel remembered Jesse was the epitome of violent delights having violent ends.

A rough bite and even rougher thrust was enough to have Jesse mewling. His legs were too tired to stay latched around Gabriel’s back, but he somehow managed to dig his claws into Gabriel’s shoulders. It was almost pathetic, how weak he had become. In a moment of merciless want, Gabriel flipped them both until Jesse was settled neatly onto his lap, his own back pressed against the cold headboard of the bed with Jesse pulled against his chest

It was no surprise that the poor kid was too worn out to ride Gabriel’s cock, his slick cum already painting Gabriel’s stomach, but if he still had enough energy to bite at the hand that held him, he was strong enough to be used. He didn’t seem to mind it at all. He trembled and whined and cried such lovely tears every time Gabriel slammed him down on his dick, panting and drooling like mongrel.

The only thing coming from Jesse’s mouth was incoherent babbling and begging. It was such a beautiful melody to Gabriel’s ears to finally hear things like ‘please’ come from Jesse, even if it was broken and basically just rot. He only seemed to be satisfied when Gabriel was chasing his own greed. His feeble sobs turned into near-heavenly moans when Gabriel finally came, and with his will literally being fucked out of him, he no longer had any desire to fight. It would’ve been all for show, anyways.

Gabriel trailed his fingers down the ridges of Jesse’s spine as he allowed the kid to catch his breath. It was equal parts humorous and pathetic that all of Jesse’s bravado was gone, his bold nature now turned meek to the point of letting Gabriel push him around without a single qualm. When his head was forced down to Gabriel’s cum-stained stomach, ordered to clean up his own mess, Jesse was more than willing to lap at Gabriel’s skin for as long as his post-coital brain would allow it.

Gabriel knew that tomorrow would be a different story. No matter how many times this happened, the process of breaking Jesse in was an agonizingly slow one. Outside of moments like this, Jesse’s mood flipped more rapidly than a light switch; if he wasn’t belligerent, he was dangerously depressed, and if he wasn’t depressed, he was violently belligerent. It was hard for Gabriel not to worry.

Tomorrow, however, was forgotten as Jesse flashed his charming little lopsided grin, eyes closed as he nuzzled into the hand that Gabriel ran tenderly through his long, unruly hair. For now, the kid was tired, stable, and happy, and that was all that Gabriel could ask for.

———

Jesse, just like Gabriel had suspected, was back to his hotheaded disobedience, because not only had he instigated a handful of fights in the past two weeks, but now, despite a ludicrous amount of merciful warnings, he was back on his fucking roof. The only reason Gabriel could tell tonight, however, was because of the vague outlines of what he assumed were beer bottles, not because of seeing Jesse himself.

Jesse was a dead man walking at this point. With every step, Gabriel felt his patience draining; how many chances had he given Jesse to change? The kid knew very well that this area was off-limits, but this would be the third time that Gabriel caught him deliberately disobeying orders. 

All of the rage building in Gabriel’s chest blossomed upon seeing Jesse standing motionless, head barely turned up towards the sky. He didn’t bother to turn to face Gabriel, didn’t even seem aware of the man storming his way. The only thing that hinted at him hearing Gabriel was the way his grip tightened around the leaking bottle in his hand.

“Please, just leave me alone,” Jesse muttered, his words drawn together in an alcohol-induced slur. “Just for tonight.”

The rage that Gabriel had kindled in his heart slowly diminished into ash and smoke at Jesse’s tone. It was so tired, so cold, and mingled with the countless drinks, it was enough to make Gabriel finally stop in his tracks to look around at the scene before him.

Nauseating dread filled Gabriel’s stomach as he realized flecks of blood were amongst the broken glass of the bottles crunching beneath his boots, and it only worsened as flecks turned to splatters, splatters to pools. It was a painful thing to realize that it wasn’t beer dripping from the bottle in Jesse’s hand.

“Where are you bleeding from, McCree?” Gabriel asked, though he already knew the answer. He could see the gash that the blood was pouring from, even in the dark veil of night. “What did you do?” 

The laugh that pried itself from Jesse’s throat was more broken than it had any right to be. With an uncoordinated kick, Jesse sent a bottle flying off the edge of the roof, and Gabriel felt his heart drop into the very pits of his stomach when the kid took a wobbling step forwards.

“It sucks, you know,” Jesse murmured, “being so far away from home, knowing I’ll never get to go back. Everybody here fucking hates me.”

“Nobody hates-“

“Stop lying.”

Another step closer to the ledge, and Gabriel felt bile rising in his throat. Jesse was devoid of any reaction as he dropped the bottle from his hand, so much so that Gabriel wondered if Jesse even realized he had dropped the thing to begin with.

“They tell me every single day how much they wish I was dead. Every mission I go on, they tell me that they hope I’ll be maimed or raped or killed.” Jesse’s bloodied bare feet were just barely peaking over the ledge. “Everybody says I don’t even deserve to breathe. It wears a man down, you know?”

In that moment, Gabriel wanted nothing more than to retaliate against any and all agents that had ever had the gall to say such things to Jesse. The kid could be a rebellious and insufferable bastard, but it didn’t warrant such horrid treatment. There was pain in Gabriel’s own heart at the thought that, even if it hadn’t been to the extent of the others, perhaps he had also been cruel to Jesse.

“These may sound like empty words, but please, believe me when I say that you’re worth so much more than the bullshit the others give you,” Gabriel said, carefully inching his way forwards, trying not to make a sound. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“Because it’s true, ain’t it? I really am just a worthless piece of shit.”

There was a keen aching in Gabriel’s stomach as a tremble slowly made its way into Jesse’s voice, and though blood was scattered all around at the movement, Jesse desperately wiped at the tears that began to pour down his cheeks like rain. He looked down at the lacerations on his arm, as if just now realizing they were there, and he teetered dangerously on the edge as he turned to face Gabriel for the first time that night. Blood was gruesomely streaked across his face.

“It hurts.” Jesse whimpered like a wounded animal, crying as one hand reached out like a desperate child, and Gabriel was certain that he had never moved so fast in his life. “I didn’t mean- I don’t-“

Gabriel shushed Jesse as he placed pressure on the wounds and began leading him down the stairwell as fast as he possibly could. With blood-slicked fingers and an even bloodier mind, Gabriel could only pray that it wasn’t too late.

Jesse was seemingly no longer afraid of heights, and through grievous error, Gabriel realized that Jesse was no longer afraid of death, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! I’m just trying to get back into the swing of things, so please feel free to point out any errors you may see! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
